fumetsunoanataefandomcom-20200214-history
Tonari
Tonari (トナリ) is a girl that Fushi meets on the island of Jananda. She is currently the island's Chief. Appearance Tonari is a young girl about 14 years old. She has short brown hair, green eyes, and tan skin. She wears a light blue jacket and shorts, a black and white shirt, and is often seen with her pet owl, Ricard. She also has a triangle carved in the palm of her right hand. Personality Tonari is clever, cunning, and appears to be a bit manipulative. She has a great love for reading and writing. She cares greatly for her friends and is willing to go back to Jananda to rescue Fushi despite finally being able to leave the island. However, she held a strong belief that everyone on Jananda was a murderous scum and was better off dead. She recognizes that she, too, is just like everyone else on the island. Although she doesn't act on it, in her heart, she kills everyone she doesn't like. Background Tonari grew up on an unnamed island with her father, Erran G. Dalton, and an unnamed mother. When she was 7 years old, she awoke one morning to find her mother lying dead on the floor. The Church condemned her father as the killer and sent him to the island of Jananda. The Church gave Tonari a choice to either stay on her home island as an orphan or to follow her father into exile. She decided to follow him because she believed her father to be innocent. On Jananda, the prisoners and their exiled families discarded their humanity; creating a new culture that recognized every freedom imaginable, including murder. After an unknown period of time, Tonari's father decided to enter a tournament that, if he won, would give him the power to leave the island. Tonari begged her father not to participate, but he ignored her pleas and told her to go to Ivo Port at the end of the tournament. In the end, Tonari didn't recognize the victor as her father and believed him to be dead. She searched for his corpse for several days until she found a book at Ivo Port. In the book was a note addressed to her from her father that read "Happy birthday! With this book, weave together your dreams." Her father ended up being murdered by other residents for killing the previous victor. However, it is later revealed that Tonari only believed her father to be innocent in the beginning. After watching him fight and enjoy himself in the tournament, she began to suspect that he really did kill her mother. From then on, Tonari believed her father and everyone else on the island was murderous scum, When she was nine years old, she met Mia, Uroy, Sander, and Uba. Sometime after Fushi left the island, Tonari began ingesting different types of poison so her body would get used to them and she wouldn't be affected. Plot Relationships Fushi: 'Her Father: '''When her father was convicted of murdering her mother, Tonari thought him to be innocent. However, after watching him fight in the tournament, she started to believe that he really did kill her mother. Before the incident, she seemed to get along very well with her mother and father. '''Mia: '''When Tonari was nine, Mia saw her crying and approached her. She later introduced her to Uroy, Sander, and Uba. Tonari says that Mia taught her the meaning of friendship and the only reason she was able to laugh on the island is because of her. Mia cares for Tonari greatly and, like the rest of the group, always comes to her rescue and will defend her when needed. '''Uba: '''Tonari comments that, despite her bad childhood, Uba grew up into a kind and caring child. They seem to get along well and, like the others, Uba will fight for Tonari whenever necessary. '''Uroy: '''Tonari says that Uroy was like a kind older brother and would always be the first to pull out his sword and defend the group. Uroy seems to put everyone else's safety above his own, seen in chapter 50 when he sent Tonari away and chose to stay with Mia despite her already being infected by the Knocker. '''Sander: '''Sander and Tonari seem to get along well and, like everyone else, will fight for Tonari. Uroy left Tonari in Sander's care and he does everything he can to protect her. After the fight against the Knockers, Sander and Tonari are the only one's left out of the group. After forty years, the two travel together as doctors, providing aid to those that have been hurt by Knocker attacks. Skills * Leadership When there is trouble, Tonari's group often looks to her for guidance. She seems to be well-liked by the group. * Knowledgeable Tonari appears to be very well-read, pointing out to Sander that if they pulled the spear out of Mia's abdomen, she would bleed out and die. * Poison Resistant Over the past 40 years, Tonari has ingested several different types of poison and has built up a resistance to them. Trivia * As of chapter 42, her dream is to surprise her father by leaving the island and becoming an author. * Tonari appears to be wearing the same shirt she wore when she first arrived on the island at the age of seven. Quotes * ''"When you're sad, you should smile." - To Fushi (in Parona's form) (Chapter 38) * "To upset fate, cooperation is often necessary. A hundred arrows are more effective than a single one." - To Fushi (Chapter 41) * "I want to build a means for people to change their own fates." (Chapter 52) Gallery Vol 6.jpg Ch51.JPG tyu.jpg Tonari 2.JPG|Tonari after the 40 year timeskip Category:Characters Category:Females